


Ring My Bells

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Suggestive Themes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is a form of expression. Can Kirk show Spock that it can also be used as a form of persuasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bells

_Ring my bell, ring my bells  
Ring my bell, ring my bells  
Ring my bell, ring my bells  
Ring my bell, ring my bells_

The club that the crew was currently in was darkly lit, and hot. Sitting at the bar Spock sipped his drink, nonalcoholic of course, and surveyed his surroundings. McCoy was at the far end of the bar talking to a tall blonde and nursing a drink. Inwardly Spock wondered why the doctor drank so heavily when he knew the repercussions of such actions, but then turned his attention to the dance floor. Scotty was chatting with another member of Engineering. Sulu was attempting to get Chekov to dance, but the younger man seemed to have no such inclinations, which Spock reasoned was a show of good judgment on his part.

He was startled out of his observation from the captain sitting next to him and ordering a drink. Captain James Tiberius Kirk. A compilation of eccentricities, and contradictions. Having taken over the Enterprise seemed to have instilled some sense into the man at least. No longer was he quite as wild, or uncaring about the result of his actions. Being in charge of several hundred lives would do that to a man.

"Spock how is it that no matter where I take you, you manage to sit in a dark corner and watch everyone else have fun?"

"I am not currently sitting in a corner Kirk."

"Thank you for that brilliant observation. How about we concentrate on the other part of the question?"

"I am merely observing the interactions of the crewmembers when in a more natural environment."

His drink arrived and he took a sip. "We spend most of our time in space with each other. This brief reprieve before the next assignment isn't going to change their characters, and therefore their actions, that drastically."

"My observation skills are greater than yours. For example, McCoy always indulges in his alcohol whenever we have shore leave regardless of the location, Earth or otherwise. The doctor is normally much more careful about his health."

"Bones misses his daughter. With his job he doesn't get to see her very often and other than the odd update he doesn't know what is going on with her. I would drink too. We are coming up on extended shore leave soon though. Repairs and all. He should get to see her soon. Great for him, but not so much for me. Every time he goes to see his kid he comes back in full father mode, mourning not seeing his kid and everything."

"I was under the impression that the expression of emotion was regarded to be healthy in terms of humans."

"I completely agree so long as that expression has nothing to do with me. After leaving his own daughter he needs a surrogate kid to look after. Three guesses as to who that is and the first two don't count."

"Ah. You do not approve of the doctor treating you like a child."

"Wow you are smart."

There was a lull in the conversation in which Spock looked his captain over. His dress was club appropriate. His jeans were dark wash and clung to his legs, but hung slightly on his hips, accentuating his slim build. The shirt he wore was black and clung to his body, but not skin tight, enough that his physique was displayed attractively, but not obnoxiously. Normally he was accompanied by a partner, but at the time the captain was alone.

"Why don't you dance?"

"Such a show of emotion is frowned upon by Vulcans."

"You're only half Vulcan. Some part of you has got to want to join in the mass."

"I don't see the appeal."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "You get to lose control in a completely safe way. Being able to express yourself that way with other people is exhilarating."

"Regardless I do not know how to dance like that."

"Here its not really dancing. Some clubs are so packed that all you can do is hop around. This one not so much. Middle of the city. Appeals to a younger crowd. Nope. This is more like sex on the dance floor."

"Doubtless another form of expression with another person."

The grin that Kirk shot him was blinding. "Now you got it." He downed the rest of his drink. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive."

"Your loss."

With that said he walked down into the dancing area and searched for a partner. He glanced once at Spock and then turned away, shaking his head. It would not be hard to find someone suitable to "dance" with. After saving a planet and becoming the youngest captain in history, Jim Kirk was well known and sought after, by males and females alike. By the looks of it Kirk was perfectly complacent with this.

_Sometimes you love it  
Sometimes you don't  
Sometimes you need it and you don't wanna let go_

_Sometimes we rush it  
Sometimes we fall  
It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow_

The song played next was obviously designed so that the people dancing would be inclined to do so very close to their partner, in a provocative manner. Although not very appealing to him, it seemed to suit the humans perfectly. As he watched Jim, he realized that he was very good at getting his partner, or as the case may be, partners very involved. It seemed that Kirk decided that one dance partner was not to his liking because he was really dancing within a large group. He would hold one woman by the hips and move his hips forward while simultaneously holding a male partner behind him. Spock also realized that Kirk was very right in classifying the movements that the people were engaged in. Their movements were very sexual in nature, and from the looks of some of the couples, the action was stimulating to both parties.

_Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny  
And the way that you move oh it makes me feel alive  
Come on_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells  
Ring my bell, ring my bells  
You try to hide it  
I know you do  
When all you really want is me to come and get to_

While he observed the other couples, Kirk had switched his partners this time letting another male take the lead in the dance. It went against his teachings to indulge in such behavior, and to do so with the captain would be even worse as it would go against Star Fleet regulation, but he found himself jealous of the other dancers. Kirk seemed to truly lose himself in the music, moving to the beat, uncaring of other opinions of his actions. In this case, it was regarded as the natural thing. There seemed to be little to no judgment on the floor. Everyone else was in the same state of carelessness.

It was easy to imagine himself in Jim's partners place. Too easy. He was well aware that he harbored feelings for the captain in a non-platonic capacity, but he very rarely allowed himself to indulge in any fantasy about such things. To do so would be asking for trouble, as the saying went, but in such as setting with the object of his attraction in such a state it was very hard not to indulge. Through the many partners he had had, Jim had showed that he was very accomplished lover, and by the exercise that he got in the Enterprise gym, his figure left nothing to be desired. As demonstrated by his dance partner Jim did not care what sex his partner was. By asking Spock to join him on the dance floor in such a sexual setting, it was logical to conclude that the captain had no opposition to considering his first officer in that capacity either.

_You move in closer  
I feel you breathe  
It's like the world just disappears when you around me oh_

_Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny oh yeah  
And the way that you move oh you make me feel alive so  
Come on_

Kirk was moving sensuously against his partner, and both the captain and his partner were enjoying his actions. It was clear that both parties were aroused and the movements only served to further excite them. Whilst watching his friend gyrate his hips he was unaware of the fact that he was being watched as well. Through half hooded eyes, the subject of Spock's intense gaze followed the lines of his first officer's body. Intelligent. Well built. There was no doubt about that. From the way that he was being eyed it was very obvious that Kirk was right; Spock liked him. It might only be for his body, but it was something and that was just fine with Kirk. In fact that was better. No feelings attached. Aware that he was putting on a show he slowed his hips movements. This was more enticing, and provocative. Not everything was fast paced, and Jim had learned that a slow torture was something that worked very well with people whose self control would normally prevent them from acting in the manner that he wanted. No matter. Spock was already half there. He was doing all that he could without knocking out his friend and tying him to a bed. Maybe another time though.

_Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need  
I can tell by your face, you know the way it turns me on_

_I say you want, I say you need  
I will do what it takes, I would never do you wrong_

After staring for some time Spock became aware that he was quickly becoming aroused. That was one thing that he both loved and hated about being half human. Being able to enjoy pleasures of the flesh whenever he wished was wonderful, but the hormones associated with such things were very difficult to control. His eyes slid up the captains body to his face, and then he started. He was being watched. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He had been ogling his friend and Kirk had been aware of his actions and yet… It was clear that the captain was welcoming of such attention. He would even go so far to say that captain appeared to be happy with his staring. His movements had slowed. It was obvious that his actions were a result of Spock's gaze, and he understood why. Where before he was moving to please himself and his partner, now he was dancing to showcase his own talents and abilities. To his mortification Spock realized that it was working. Jim's actions were arousing and only served to further fuel that fire that Spock felt.

A smile played on his lips. If Kirk was nothing else he was a very accomplished seducer. So good that it seemed that even a Vulcan could not turn him down. It was sad though because while Kirk wanted to sleep with his first officer, there was the possibility of more. They were compatible in many aspects other than physically. Their positions on the ship, as well as that fact that any possible relationship would be frowned upon by others (such as the dwindling Vulcan populations) deterred him from thinking of anything longer term. This would be for just tonight. Now for the final part of his plan. If Spock wasn't going to give in then he had plenty of other options; people that would be more than happy to entertain him tonight. But it would be all the sweeter to lure his friend into his bed.

The song came to an end, and he detangled himself from his partner. Although disappointed at being turned down for more, that man made his way to another willing partner. Flushed from the dance he calmed down his heart rate and made his way to the table were his friend sat.

"Enjoy the show."

"I understand how one could gain from such exercises."

"Someday, maybe I'll get to show you some moves. Can't have you completely lost out there can I."

"You assume that we will be associates long enough for my mental health to decline to such a state."

"Very funny. Let me tell you that I can be very persuasive at times." Spock's eyes traveled the length of his body.

"I do not disagree."

"I am going to head back to my quarters now. It is crowded in here and I could use some privacy."

"I agree. It is crowded in here. Will you allow me to escort you to your quarters?"

Kirk inclined his head, and both men got up and left the club.

Cause the way that we love is something that we can't fight oh yeah  
I just can't get enough oh you make me feel alive so come on

_Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
I say you want, I say you need  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
I say you want, I say you need  
Ring my bell, ring my bells._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters, or anything associated with the Star Trek universe. The song is not mine, but it is Enrique Iglesias.
> 
> AN: I heard this song and it inspired me to write this story. I was going to write another lemon, but this appealed to me more.


End file.
